


So Come And Warm Your Hands Around Me

by lukey_irwie



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Camping, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, malum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukey_irwie/pseuds/lukey_irwie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're on break from touring with One Direction for a while. Ashton complains about how they never get to see the places they visit, and suggests they go camping. So they do and of course they end up getting lost. Michael and Calum are an obnoxious couple, as always. Luke and Ashton may or may not make out in the middle of the woods. </p>
<p>Or the one where they go camping</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Come And Warm Your Hands Around Me

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this months ago on my wattpad, but like I said I'm going to start posting my fics on here as well and this is the first one I chose. The name is from the Simple Plan song 'Fire In My Heart'. Feedback would mean a lot.

It's mid July, the 13th to be exact, and Luke, Ashton, Michael and Calum are in their dressing room at the final One Direction concert before they take small break until August. They had finished opening for One Direction about half an hour ago and now they're just sitting around waiting for One Direction to go on and perform before they can go back to the bus. They want to go back to the bus because they know that since they switched from Modest they aren't allowed to go on the stage when One Direction are one because they don't want to 'distract from them' or whatever bullshit modest can come up with. They're lucky they didn't sign a five year contract with modest like One Direction did and they were able to escape.

They can't go back to the bus until One Direction goes on though because their management doesn't want them to get swarmed. They could always take a car like the One Direction boys do if they wanted to but they like walking and actually meeting the fans and it gives them a chance to see the cities they stay in even if it's just for a while. Their management team figures that if they wait until One Direction goes on they'll have less of a crowd. Of course they love the fans but ever since the four boys became more popular they've had a few encounters with fans who are little bit too obsessive and invasive.

It's usually Luke they try and  _touch_  for lack of a better word which will make Luke jump like a startled kitten and Ashton will usually pull Luke away or get Calum and Michael to as he doesn't want to be  _too obvious._

"We should do something tomorrow as a way to kick off our break" Ashton says breaking the silence.

"Like getting completely smashed, sounds great" Michael says not even looking up from the TV where he and Calum are playing Call of Duty.

Calum is sitting on Micheal's lap and Micheal's arms are around him and Ashton has to admit it's rather adorable. It's one of the moments where they're actually being cute and aren't overly sexual and those moments are pretty rare, much to Ashton and Luke's dismay.

"No I didn't mean getting drunk, I meant something sober like going out and exploring the area we're in. We never get to do that." Ashton says.

"Awww that's no fun!" Calum whines.

"Why not? We visit all these beautiful places and we never get to see them. We just see the inside of arenas." Ashton says.

"Yeah but it wouldn't be as fun as you think because we'd have to have security with us and we wouldn't get to be our true selves." Michael says and Ashton knows exactly what he means by  _true selves._

They would have to pretend like they aren't in relationships like they always do when they go out. Modest were the ones who first suggested the idea of closeting them (no surprise there they did they exact same to Harry and Louis) which was one of the many reasons why the four left modest. Now that they're with a new management they be decided not to come out just yet as they kind of like it being private and they don't want it to seem suspicious if they suddenly came out after leaving modest. That might suggest Louis and Harry's relationship and even if they're not with modest they can still kick them off the rest of the tour.  _Yeah they'd really do that._

" Plus that would require going  _outside_  and  _ew_." Michael adds shuddering and Calum does the same.

"Ash is right though" Luke says from where he's tucked under Ashton's chin, he's about to say more but Michael and Calum cut him off.

"Whipped!" they both exclaim making Ashton and Luke roll their eyes because Michael and Calum are the  _definition_  of whipped.

They can't go anywhere without each other or have a night where they don't participate in some sort of  _activity_ , which Ashton and Luke always have to hear. They're surprised they haven't gone to therapy yet. They're glad their two best friends finally admitted their feelings for each other but they really don't need to hear  _how_  in love they are and they could at least have the decency of being quieter.

"Jinx you owe me a blowjob!" Michael and Calum exclaim simultaneously causing Ashton to roll his eyes and Luke to groan and bury his face further into Ashton's neck.

"Ugh at least save that for when you're alone" Ashton says "and it's tied so Luke and I automatically win"

"Hey! Not that's not fair!" Calum exclaims.

"Well I'm older so I get two votes" Ashton says.

"Okay that's really not fair! That's ageist!" Michael exclaims.

"Well too bad we're doing something tomorrow" Ashton says "now we just need to figure out what"

"We could go camping" Luke suggests and he doesn't know why because he's not the most outdoorsy type either ( _and neither is Ashton no matter how much he claims he is)_  and the thought of camping in a dark woods where anything could happen kind of terrifies him. He just said it because he wanted to make Ashton happy, and maybe he is whipped but he doesn't care because it's  _Ashton_.

"That's a great idea Lukey" Ashton says.

"Not it's not it's terrible you're just biased because you're in love with him." Michael retorts.

"I am not!" Ashton says causing Michael and Calum to drop their controllers and not even care if they get killed and Luke to remove his head from Ashton's chest and look up at the older boy in shock.

"I mean I'm not biased, of course I love Lukey" Ashton says kissing Luke's nose causing the younger boy to giggle.

"Ew get a room!" Calum says pretending to gag.

"Oh you're one to talk" Ashton says "we have to hear you two have sex pretty much every night!"

"Yeah and you should be appreciative do you how many fans would love to be in your place." Michael says.

"Yeah well those fans aren't your best friends and I'm sure they wouldn't enjoy hearing their best friends." Ashton says.

"How do you know they wouldn't, you know nothing about them" Michael quips.

"Well neither do you so how would you know they'd like to hear you guys." Ashton retorts.

"Because who wouldn't?" Calum says

"Us" Luke and Ashton say simultaneously.

"Well that's because you're no fun" Michael says "your idea of fun is camping"

"Camping is lots of peoples idea of fun!" Ashton exclaims.

"Yeah forty year olds going through their mid-life crisis's" Michael says.

"You know you and Calum will have a tent to yourselves and you can bring beer if you want" Ashton says.

"I am intrigued" says Michael "where would we even camp though?"

"A forest obviously." Luke says.

"Well no shit Sherlock. Shut up Luke, no asked your opinion" Michael says making Ashton glare at him.

"Okay first off don't be mean to my Lukey and secondly I don't know" Ashton admits.

"You're the one who wants to go so bad, I thought you would've researched" Michael says.

"Fine I'll do that now, shut up and go back to playing your game" Ashton says.

"Oh so you can tell me to shut up but I can't tell Luke to?!" Michael exclaims.

"Yes because you're being a dick and Luke didn't do anything wrong" Ashton says.

"Luke was being a sarcastic little shit but of course you didn't notice because you never notice when he does anything wrong. He could kill me and you wouldn't even notice." Michael says.

"Trust me, I'm tempted" Luke says.

"See! He just threatened me with murder and you aren't even doing anything!" Michael says "you'd probably join him! I bet that's the real reason you want to go camping!"

"At this point I think even Calum would join him" Ashton says and when Calum doesn't protest Michael looks at him shock.

"Tell them you wouldn't!" Michael exclaims to his boyfriend "you wouldn't right? Callie?!"

"Well I don't know I'm trying to play cod and you won't shut up and are the whole reason our team is losing so maybe." Calum says.

"Wow okay, fuck all of you" Michael says.

"Thanks but no thanks I think only Calum would like that" Luke says.

" _Shut up, Luke_ " Michael retorts.

\---

"So where the hell are we gonna camp? Are we just gonna find a random spot?" Michael asks.

The bus dropped the four boys off at the forest they decided to camp at and Michael has been complaining the whole time and Ashton kind of wants to feed him to the wolves.  _And it's only been five minutes._

"There's supposed to be a lake here we can camp near it, stop complaining" Ashton says.

"Oh  _supposed_  to be? And do you know how to get to this supposed lake?" Michael retorts.

"Yes we're supposed to follow this path which is the red one until it meets up with the blue one and then follow that until we get to the yellow one." Ashton explains.

"You lost me" Michael says.

"That was my plan" Ashton retorts.

"You know what Irwin?" Michael starts but Luke cuts him off.

"Guys stop. You're being annoying, you too Ash" Luke says.

"Shut up Luke!" Michael says but Ashton ignores him.

"Ouch Lukey, maybe I'll share a tent with Calum instead" Ashton says.

"No you won't" Michael growls wrapping his arm around Calum making him squeak because he wasn't paying attention.

"I hate this band" Luke mumbles.

"Except me, you don't hate me" Ashton says.

"Oh you especially, the only one I don't hate is Calum" Luke teases.

"Ha!" Calum exclaims.

"Even your own boyfriend likes me better than you Ashton" Michael quips.

"I'll leave you alone to be wolf bait" Ashton threatens.

"Well I know how to get to the camp ground like you just said you follow this trail which is the purple one until you get to the orange one and then follow the green one. So jokes on you Irwin." Michael says.

"Oh wow you've got me." Ashton says trying to not laugh because how could Michael be  _that_  far off.

"That's what I thought" Michael says "God this backpack is so heavy I bet you gave me the heaviest one just to spite me and yours is the lightest."

"Actually Luke's is the lightest yours is the second. I wanted to give you a heavy one but I thought that would only make you complain and you wouldn't be able to handle it" Ashton says.

"So you're saying Luke is weaker than me" Michael states.

"No I just gave him the light one because that's what  _good boyfriends_  do." Ashton says. "But you wouldn't know anything about that."

"Excuse me but I am a way better boyfriend than you'll ever be, right Calum?" Michael asks nudging Calum.

"I don't know you're being pretty annoying right now but so is Ashton" Calum answers.

"Ouch I could handle Luke telling me to shut up because he doesn't know anything-"

"Hey!" Luke exclaims cutting off Michael, who ignores him.

"But not you Calum. How could betray me?!" Michael cries.

"I'm just telling the truth" Calum says.

"Even Calum admits that you're annoying" Ashton says.

"Hey I said you were too" Calum says.

"Whatever" Ashton says and for once it's quiet but it's only for a minute until Luke nudges Ashton.

"Yeah, Lukey?" Ashton asks.

"Are we still on the trail?" Luke asks and Ashton looks arounds and realizes that there's no markers around that should be on a trail and the ground beneath them certainly doesn't look like a trail.

"Great now we're all going to get eaten by wolves" Michael grumbles.

"Can we sacrifice you first?" Ashton quips "I'm sure it won't be that hard to find the trail we just have to go back the way we came from."

Little does Ashton know it isn't that easy.

\---

"We've been walking for over three hours I thought you said it wouldn't be that hard." Michael says.

He's trying to sound like he's mad but with the way he has a death grip on Calum's hand, Ashton can tell he's scared. Ashton has to admit he's a bit worried too although he's trying not to show it because it'll make Luke, who's almost having a panic attack, even more worried.

"We're gonna be fine, okay?" Ashton says more to Luke than to Michael or Calum and letting go of Luke's hand only so he can wrap his arm around the younger boy. "If worse comes to worst we can just camp here and find the path in the morning."

"What if we ne-" Michael starts but Ashton glares at him motioning to Luke and Michael notices Luke's distress and closes his mouth.

"That's sounds like a good idea and I'm sure we'll find the path" Michael says.

"Yeah I guess so" Luke says. "Can we stop for a while? I need to sit down."

"Yeah, of course" Ashton says.

"How about we just camp here now?" Calum suggests "it'll start getting dark in a couple hours."

"Sounds like a plan, I'm fucking starving" Michael agrees.

"Then it's settled." Ashton says before turning to Luke "do you wanna help us set up, Lukey or do you still need to sit because it's fine if you do, I can get a chair for you"

"No I'll help you guys" Luke replies.

"Are you sure?" Ashton asks "because you don't have to".

"Yeah I'm sure" Luke says.

"Really?" Ashton asks.

"Yes, really" Luke laughs.

"Okay because if you're panicked you don't have to" Ashton.

"I'm fine now, really" Luke says trying to hide his tears, most people would get annoyed by someone arguing with them like this but not Luke. It shows Luke that Ashton actually really cares and that's something that Luke finds hard to believe. He doesn't know why he's the fan favourite or why someone as amazing as Ashton could ever care about him but he's grateful.

"Are you sure?" Ashton says.

"Yes Ash, jeez you're worse than my mum!" Luke giggles.

"I can just hear her now" Ashton says going into his best Liz impression "How could you get so lost?! You lose focus for five minutes and now you're stranded, this is why you pay attention! It's your fault for not listening to me!" Ashton says making Luke, and Michael and Calum laugh.

"I should've never let you go on that damn tour!" Calum says and this time Ashton laughs and they all start imitating Liz.

"Ben and Jack never would've done this!" Michael exclaims.

"I told you those boys were trouble!" Luke laughs.

"Okay but seriously we should set the tents up before it gets dark" Ashton says.

"What do we do?" Calum asks once they've gotten out the tent supplies.

"Well you put those hooks in the ground and put those loops on the hooks and you somehow use those bars to hold it up" Ashton says.

"And do you know how to do that?" Calum asks.

"Well no, but that's what the instructions are for" Ashton starts but Michael cuts him off.

"Instructions are for pussies do you think Bear Grylls uses instructions?" He says.

"Well I don't think Bear Grylls would get lost like this" Luke says.

"Yes he would Luke. The whole show is literally him getting dropped off in the middle of nowhere and him trying to survive there. God, do you even watch the show?" Michael asks.

"I've only seen one episode sorry I'm not a fanboy like you" Luke retorts.

"I'm not a fanboy!" Michael exclaims

"Yes you are" Calum says.

"Wow I didn't know this was spill your secrets day." Michael says " Calum is a closeted Ariana Grande fanboy, do you know many times he's tired to get to me to dye my hair like hers was on Victorious, which by the way is Calum's favourite show"

"Victorious is amazing and Ari is my queen, don't talk shit about her she'll whip you with her pony tail!" Calum exclaims.

"I'd rather her not, her hair might fall out on me" Michael retorts.

"Oh you're one to talk about hair falling out" Calum quips.

"Hey! My hair isn't falling out!" Michael exclaims "...yet".

"Guys let's set up the tents" Luke suggests knowing that Michael and Calum arguing will only result in them making out and he's seen enough of that.

"Fine but we're not using instructions" Michael says.

"You and Calum can not use instructions but me and  _Irwie_  are gonna be smart and use them" Luke says.

"Okay you and Irwie can do that" Michael quips.

"Hey!" Ashton exclaims "I think it's cute and you call Calum Callie so how's that any different?"

"Oh just shut up and make your fail tent" Michael says trying to hide his blush.

"Okay so step one says to plant the hooks in the ground" Ashton says.

"An Orangutang could've told you that" Michael quips.

"I wasn't talking to  _you_." Ashton grumbles.

"You think I care?" Michael retorts.

"If you're so good at putting up tents then help me, Michael" Calum whines.

"I just thought I'd be nice and give Ashton and Luke a head start." Michael says making Calum roll his eyes.

"Well they have one. Now get over here" Calum grumbles.

"Jeez okay what was in your coffee this morning" Michael mumbles.

"My patience and motivation but then I took a shit and lost it all" Calum retorts.

"Oh my God" Luke mumbles shaking his head and trying not to laugh.

\---

After about half an hour of Ashton and Michael yelling about how 'goddamn hard it is to pitch a fucking tent' the two tents are finally set up. Michael and Calum finished about 15 minutes before Ashton and Luke did and Michael won't let them live it down.

"See I told you we didn't need instructions" he says pointing to his tent which definitely looks  _nothing_  like Ashton and Luke's or the diagram in the instructions.

"Okay but go  _in_  your tent" Ashton says making Michael's face even paler than it is.

"Uh well I- I um I thought we could eat first" Michael stutters.

"After you go in your tent it'll only take second,  _unless it collapses_. " Ashton smirks.

"It's not going to collapse!" Michael defends.

"Then prove it" Ashton says "go in there"

"Ugh fine" Michael sighs.

Michael's unzips the flap of the tent and through the opening you can see the inside is just a bunch of poles sticking every direction possible.

He eventually enters the tents and he's actually almost fully inside until he accidentally knocks one of the poles with his foot and the whole tent comes crashing down on him.

"Aaack" he sputters making the other three boys laugh.

Once he finally gets out he glares at the other three until they stop laughing.

"If I admit I was wrong and surrender will you help me?" Michael asks Ashton and Luke.

"Or me, Ash and Calum could just eat our dinner while you make the tent but since you surrendered which is probably a once in a lifetime opportunity I guess we can help you" Luke says.

"Then let's hurry" Michael says "I said I was starving like an hour ago and it's only gotten worse"

It only takes about fifteen minutes for the tent to be set up since there's four of them and once they're done they have sandwiches which taste amazing since they're so hungry.

"When we're done we should go see if we can find wood to make a fire because what's camping without a fire? A huge waste of time that's what it is" Ashton says.

"With or without the fire this'll still be a huge waste of time" Michael retorts.

"Did you bring matches?" Luke asks.

"No we're just supposed to rub sticks together like the cavemen did" Ashton says sarcastically.

"That sounds a lot like what Calum and I did last night" Michael says making Calum blush a deep red, like Ariana Grande red.

"You think we didn't hear" Luke says and Michael blushes too.

"Okay back to the fire!" Ashton says before Michael can make any more remarks about his and Calum's sex life.

"What if we can't find any firewood?" Calum asks.

"Don't speak like that we will" Ashton assures.

"Okay, whatever you say" Calum says.

"If we can't we could just make Michael gnaw a bunch of trees down like a beaver" Luke says.

"What the fuck Luke?!" Michael retorts "that makes no sense"

"Yeah it does you're just too stupid to understand it" Luke says.

"Oh yeah  _I'm_  the stupid one" Michael mumbles.

"Hey!" Ashton exclaims "Luke is the one who made the honour role and what did you do? Oh yeah you dropped out"

"I only dropped out because I don't need the education system I already know everything they teach anyways."

"Okay then who was the third president of the United States?" Ashton asks.

"Well you've seem to forgotten we're  _Australian_  Ashton not  _American_  but I know it was Abraham Lincoln anyways so ha!" Michael says.

"It wasn't  _Abraham Lincoln_  oh my god are you serious?!" Ashton exclaims.

"If it wasn't Lincoln then who was it? I bet you don't know either" Michael retorts.

"Well I know it definitely wasn't  _Lincoln_." Ashton says.

"Yeah I know you've said that" Michael says "but who was it then?"

"Thomas Jefferson" Luke whispers in Ashton's ear.

"Thomas Jefferson" Ashton repeats out loud.

"That's not fair you cheated! You can't have Luke tell you the answers!" Michael exclaims.

"Maybe I can't but Luke  _knew_  the answer and  _you didn't._  So who's the stupid one now?" Ashton quips.

"Oh fuck off I don't have to know the full history of a country all the way on the other fucking side of the world. I'm not a fucking nerd" Michael grumbles.

"Well you've just proven that" Luke says.

"Shut up nerd!" Michael exclaims.

"This is starting to sound like a really cliche high school movie" Ashton says.

"Or just high school in general" Calum adds.

"Okay so Luke and I'll go get firewood and you two can stay here" Ashton says gesturing to Michael and Calum.

"We'll get to be all alone Callie" Michael smirks raising his eyebrows at Calum "you know what that means.

"Let's go Luke" Ashton says wanting to get out before Calum and Michael attack each other.

"I'm right behind you" Luke says getting up faster than a little kid on Christmas morning.

\---

"So do you even know how to find firewood?" Luke asks once they've been walking for a few minutes.

They've been walking for about five minutes and they can't see Calum or Michael anymore but they can  _hear_  them. Although they're probably just exaggeratedly being loud to spite them, at least Ashton hopes so.

"Well no" Ashton admits "I thought you just kinda walked around until you found some"

"And what if you can't find any?" Luke says shaking his head "what if you find wood but it doesn't catch fire well?"

"Well I thought all wood caught fire" Ashton says "jeez Luke don't make this so complicated"

"I'm not making this complicated I just don't want to carry wood all the way back to our tents only to have it not catch fire" Luke says.

"Then we can just test the wood when we find it" Ashton replies.

"Did you bring the matches?" Luke asks and by the look on Ashton's face he can tell he didn't.

"You didn't bring the matches" Luke confirms.

"You could've brought them too you know" Ashton argues.

"But this was your idea you should've been prepared" Luke says.

"You know you're starting to sound like Michael" Ashton says.

"Then kiss me so I don't sound like Michael anymore" Luke says.

"That makes no sense" Ashton retorts.

"Who sounds like Michael now?" Luke says.

"No but that literally makes no sense. How would me kissing you change the way you sound? I don-" Ashton starts but is cut off by Luke but it's not by him speaking.

Ashton kisses back and wraps his arms around Luke's waist pulling the younger boy closer and Luke tangles his fingers into Ashton's hair. After what must be five minutes  _at least_  but seems way too short for the two boys they pull away because unfortunately breathing is kind of vital for life.

Luke rests his forehead on Ashton's as they catch their breath and looks into Ashton's eyes which even after almost three years still make him feel like the wicked witch of the west in the rain.

He remembers when he first met Ashton at the movie theatres when he was being teased for his glasses, which now that Luke thinks back on it were rather ridiculous. He remembers being confused as to why the attractive older boy would stick up for someone like him but he shrugged it off because he knew he'd probably never see him again. He did not go to that theatre every time he wanted to a see a movie form them on and he certainly did not hope that Ashton would be there every time he did. He never expected to even see Ashton again let alone be put in band with him.

When Ashton did join the band Luke didn't even think that Ashton would like him that much and that he'd get bored of him eventually. Why would someone like Ashton like someone like Luke? He thought there was no way Ashton was gay and even if he was he definitely wouldn't like Luke. Ashton would get some beautiful girlfriend and Luke would be alone.

Luke started dating his friend Aleisha because he thought Ashton would never like him back and he didn't want to be completely alone. Aleisha was a nice girl and all but that was exactly the problem, she was a  _girl_. At first he didn't think he was gay, he might've had crushes on boys but he thought it was just a part of growing up.When Luke first met Ashton and especially after he joined the band he knew something was up but he still tried denying it.  _He couldn't be gay_. It's not that he had anything against it but he was in a band with his three best friends and he wanted them to be successful, he didn't care if he was successful but he wanted his friends to be. Those other boys didn't matter, well not as much as Ashton did at least, but neither did Aleisha or any other girl. No one mattered as much as Ashton and to this day no one has ever mattered to Luke as much as Ashton does and Luke knows no one ever will. Michael doesn't. Calum doesn't. Even Luke's  _mom_  doesn't. In fact if he and Ashton where the only two people left on Earth Luke wouldn't mind, although he doesn't know how healthy that it is.

When Luke finally realized 'yeah I  _am_  gay' he broke up with Aleisha because he couldn't string her along and lie to her like that. She actually took it pretty well and Luke had a feeling she knew about his orientation even before he did, although why she stayed with him if she did Luke didn't know. Maybe she just wanted to be supportive.

Luke knew from day one that he loved Ashton, it just took him a while to admit it to himself. As much as he hoped for Ashton to like him back he knew he never would.

When Luke finally decided to come out to his band mates he knew they'd be supportive but he was still afraid because what if they weren't? He realized that he had no reason to be afraid because they all hugged him and told him how proud they were, and he may or may not have lingered in Ashton's hug for a bit longer than the others, and Michael even said something along the lines of 'finally' or 'it took you long enough'.

For about a week after Luke came out however things started getting different between him and Ashton. He noticed Ashton would turn down his cuddles, he'd always turn down Calum and Michael's cuddles but never Luke's, and he didn't seem to want to talk to Luke as much. Luke thought that maybe Ashton was homophobic but didn't want Calum or Michael to know, but he thought it was ridiculous and he felt bad for accusing Ashton of being like that because Ashton was nice to everyone and wasn't judgmental at all, but why was he avoiding Luke? Did he know Luke had a crush on him and even through he wasn't homophobic he was uncomfortable by it? Luke couldn't blame him.

So when they were hanging out with Michael and Calum and the One Direction boys on the One Direction bus one night and Ashton asked Luke if he could come back to the bus with him to 'get some snacks' Luke was reluctant to go. He thought that because they were in private Ashton was finally going to tell him that he knew about Luke's crush on him and that it creeped him out and that they couldn't be friends anymore.

When Ashton told Luke the reason he had been avoiding him all week. Which was because he liked him and that he had for a long time and that since he came out as gay he felt even more pressured to tell Luke about his feelings, but he was scared to so he decided to avoid him. Luke thought it was some kind of sick joke. He thought Ashton was lying and that when Luke admitted his feelings for him Ashton would laugh at him and call him pathetic because someone like Ashton would never like someone like Luke. So when Ashton kissed Luke he didn't kiss back, no matter how good it felt and no matter how much he wanted to, because he didn't think Ashton was being serious.

When Ashton pulled away crying and started muttering that he was really sorry for taking advantage of Luke like that and he should've known Luke didn't like him Luke realized he was serious. Not only was he being serious but Ashton actually found it hard to believe that Luke would ever like him.

Ashton was about to leave when Luke grabbed his wrist and in one swift motion turned Ashton around and kissed him and Luke was surprised by his smoothness, especially because it was with Ashton. Minutes later when they pulled away and Luke confessed his feelings he was still expecting Ashton to laugh at him but Ashton only kissed him again and he did until they were so rudely interrupted by Michael and Calum who wanted to know what was taking so long.

Luke couldn't believe Ashton loved him back then and he still can't. Ashton deserves so much better than Luke. Luke is just some ugly boy who can barely sing (he doesn't know why he's the lead singer) and is too attached to his mom. Ashton is the human embodiment of angel not only in the way he looks but his personality and Luke certainly doesn't deserve that.

"Lukey, are you okay?" Ashton's asks snapping Luke back to reality.

At first Luke's confused as to why Ashton is touching under his eyes until he realizes he's wiping away the tears he didn't notice he had.

"Why are you crying,baby?" Ashton asks.

"Because I don't deserve you" Luke says honestly.

"Oh, Lukey" Ashton whispers.

"It's true" Luke says not caring if his voice cracks.

"No" Ashton whispers "it's not at all. How could you ever think that?"

"Because you're the most amazing person on earth and you deserve someone equally as amazing and that person certainly isn't me." Luke says.

"Of course you are " Ashton's says "Fuck, Luke amazing isn't even a good enough word to describe you. I don't know what is. Angelic? Perfect? I don't know. Perfect is the closest I can think of. I know that not everyone's perfect and that everyone has their flaws but you're flaws aren't flaws in my eyes and I don't even know if that's healthy but I don't care. I love you. I love you so so much. I love every thing about you." Ashton says kissing Luke quickly.

"I love the fact that you're taller than me even though you're younger. I love that even though you're taller than me you're still the more submissive one, for lack of a better word. Like I like the fact that you're always the little spoon unless I'm upset and I like taking care of you. I love the fact that you're the only person who can cheer me up when I'm upset and you don't even have to say or do anything just being there works for me. You're fucking gorgeous inside out. Your legs are fucking gorgeous and so is the rest of your body. Your hair always looks perfect and your nose is fucking adorable. Your lips are so pink and soft and you don't even know the things they do to me and getting that lip ring only made it worse, or better? I don't know. And your eyes. Your eyes are my definitely my favourite physical feature of yours, even though I love them all. They're the most gorgeous shade of blue and they show all your emotion. Like if I'll notice you're upset but you deny it I'll know you're lying because I can see it in your eyes and I'll know to talk to you about it in private and cuddle you extra hard that night. When you're happy you gets this sparkle and it gets even bigger for me if that's possible and- see you're doing it now!" Ashton exclaims making Luke blush.

"I am not!" Luke protests looking down because Ashton  _just said_  he can tell when he's lying.

"Yeah you are you liar!" Ashton giggles "look at me you ass"

"No" Luke giggles.

"It's because you know can't lie to me you bastard!" Ashton laughs "You can't lie to me anymore, this is gonna be great."

"Oh god I'm scared" Luke retorts.

"You should be" Ashton laughs "and I wasn't done yet- wait where did I leave off?"

"I don't remember" Luke admits.

"Oh wow way to tell me you weren't listening" Ashton teases "oh yeah I was talking about your eyes. Okay yeah you're eyes are the greatest blah blah blah on to the next thing" Ashton says making Luke laugh.

"That" Ashton says.

"What?" Luke asks confused.

"That" Ashton repeats "that thing you just did. I like that".

"You mean laughing" Luke says "did you forget what it was called?"

"No I did not forget!" Ashton exclaims. "I just I-"

"You forgot" Luke supplies.

"No I did not forget, don't cut me off Luke, that's  _rude_." Ashton says. "I just wanted to make you confused because you're adorable when you're confused.  _You're always adorable_. As much as I hate seeing you sad you're even adorable then. Or when you've just woke up and your hair is still flat. When you're blushing you're adorable and I like making you blush. I like making you laugh even more because you have the most melodic laugh ever and it's almost as amazing as your signing voice, or just your voice in general. I know you don't think you're a very good singer but you're fucking amazing Luke, there's a reason you're the lead singer. You hit every note perfectly and people accuse us of lip-syncing but we don't you're just so fucking amazing you sound like the studio version in real life, even better in fact. There's a reason you're the most popular with the fans, it's because you're a triple threat, you're gorgeous, talented and just a really good person. You're a bit more reserved but you're still really sweet and caring and I know you'd never hurt anyone and fuck, Luke. You're fucking perfect to me and I don't care if it's unhealthy because I love you. I love you so so much and now I'm being repetitive but it's true. I love you so much, Lukey, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me" Ashton says kissing Luke's who's crying for a whole different reason now.

Ashton puts all the words he just said and all the love he has for Luke into the kiss and even then he feels that it's not enough. The two boys are breathless when they pull apart and Ashton rests his forehead on Luke's. After a few minutes of them catching their breath Luke finally breaks the silence.

"Ash I can't even- thank you" Luke says "I just- I love you. I love you more anything in the worl- no universe and I just everything about you is perfect and I don't wanna repeat your speech but you just mean so much to me and the fact that you actually really care is just- I really appreciate it"

"You deserve it, Lukey" Ashton says.

"I love you Irwie" Luke says.

"I love you too, Lukey" Ashton says kissing Luke again but this time it's shorter because he remembers they were supposed to get the firewood.

Luke fucking whimpers when Ashton pulls away and he desperately wants to kiss Luke again but they need to find the firewood and get back before it gets dark, and the sun is already setting.

"As much as I love this Lukey, we still have to find the firewood" Ashton says.

"Oh shit, what if it gets dark before we find our back?" Luke asks panicked.

"If we don't find it fifteen minutes we'll return without it and if it does get dark I'll protect you" Ashton says making Luke blush.

"I-I don't need you to protect me" Luke protests.

"Yeah you do, you're a huge whimp when it comes to the dark and a terrible liar, now c'mon" Ashton says pulling Luke along.

"I'm not scared of the dark!" Luke defends "I'm scared of forests in the dark because who knows what could be there hiding behind the trees and you're in the middle of nowhere and-"

"Shhh, Lukey I can't protect you if I'm scared too" Ashton says.

"Sorry" Luke giggles.

Luckily they only have to walk about seven more minutes before they find a huge pile of firewood.

"Does this seem suspicious to you?" Luke says.

"Well it didn't until now, thanks a lot Luke" Ashton says. "Grab as much as you can as quickly as possible and if some cult comes out of the trees run faster than Usain Bolt and be careful not to trip because you don't want to impale yourself."

"Okay Ash" Luke laughs.

"That is a  _great_  plan don't mock me!" Ashton exclaims.

"But you're so mockable" Luke retorts.

"Like you're one to talk your Instagram name is luke_is_a_penguin!" Ashton laughs.

"What happened to getting the firewood quickly?" Luke asks.

"Well were gonna do that until you decided to tell me it was a shitty plan!" Ashton exclaims.

"I didn't say it was shitty!" Luke exclaims.

"Well you implied it, same difference." Ashton says.

"I just laughed because I think you're adorable." Luke says.

"Covering your insults with flattery isn't gonna work on me, Luke" Ashton says.

"I wasn't laughing at you I was laughing with you" Luke argues.

"That's what they all say" Ashton retorts.

"Oh and who is they?" Luke asks.

"Society" Ashton answers.

"Okay Ash" Luke giggles.

"See look you're doing it again! Stop patronizing me!" Ashton exclaims.

"I'm not  _patronizing_  you Ash, you're just really adorable" Luke says.

"I'm manly as fuck" Ashton says.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, babe" Luke laughs.

"Okay we really need to get the firewood" Ashton says.

"We do but on the upside if there was a cult hiding in the trees they would've attacked us by now" Luke says.

"How is that an  _upside_?" Ashton asks.

"Because they would've attacked already and they didn't so there obviously isn't one" Luke answers.

"That's what they  _want_  you to think" Ashton says. "Okay but really we need to get firewood."

"Then get it's no one stopping you" Luke says.

"But you are because you're distracting me!" Ashton exclaims.

"Well then learn how to multitask" Luke says grabbing some firewood.

"Show off" Ashton mutters.

It gets dark as they're walking back and Luke starts to panic a bit and moves closer to Ashton.

"I'd kiss you or hug you or hold your hand or something but I've got all this firewood in my arms but we're gonna be okay, Lukey in about five minutes we'll be able to hear Michael and Calum." Ashton says

"I never thought I'd be jealous of a piece of firewood" Luke says.

"You sound like a fan" Ashton giggles.

"Well I'm your number one fan" Luke says.

"Stop it Lukey, you're making me blush." Ashton says.

"Well that was my intention, I'm not the only one who's adorable while blushing" Luke says.

"I'd kiss you if it wasn't for this stupid firewood you cheesy loser" Ashton says.

"Firewood is horrible" Luke says.

"Firewood is the enemy" Ashton giggles.

"Do you know your enemy?" Luke asks.

"A Green Day reference this is exactly why I love you" Ashton says.

"God now I'm blushing" Luke says.

"Good" Ashton says.

"Stop being adorable and put the wood down so we can start this fire, you already took long enough. What did you get up to?" A voice says startling the two.

"Michael what the fuck!" Ashton exclaims "why did you just pop out of nowhere?"

"I didn't pop out of nowhere you reached our campground but were too wrapped up in each other to notice" Michael retorts.

"We were gonna just let you keep going but we decided to be good friends and you know because we could get charged if you ended up getting eaten by wolves and we just let you walk into their territory." Calum says.

"Wow it's nice to know you care so much, you're such great friends" Luke says sarcastically.

"We're the greatest and don't you forget it" Michael quips. "Now let's light this fire, I want marshmallows!"

"Oh yeah I forgot to pack marshmallows, sorry" Ashton says.

"You,  _what_?" Michael exclaims clutching his heart as if Ashton just stabbed him.

"I said I forgot the marshmallows" Ashton repeats.

"How?" Michael says and his voice cracks.

Ashton is about to say something else sarcastic but he notices Michael's actually really upset and he looks like he's about to cry,  _this'll be fun to tell in an interview._

"I didn't really forget them Michael okay, I just thought your reaction would be funny. Don't  _cry_. " Ashton says pulling out the bag of jumbo marshmallows.

"You're lucky Irwin I was gonna have to sacrifice you to the wolves" Michael says "I still can't believe you'd do that to me. What the hell? I thought we were friends"

"Can we still sacrifice him to the wolves? We'll have more marshmallows" Calum says.

"You're not sacrificing me! Help me Lukey!" Ashton exclaims.

"Sorry, Ash but you we're mean to Michael, you asked for it" Luke says.

"You were much nicer when were getting firewood" Ashton grumbles.

"Oh what happened while you were getting the firewood?" Michael says raising his eyebrows exaggeratedly.

"I bet they fucked" Calum suggests.

"We did not  _fuck_!" Ashton exclaims.

"We did" Michael says.

"Thanks for sharing" Ashton says.

" You know you like it" Michael winks.

"Did you at least make out? You totally did! Look at Luke!" Calum says gesturing to Luke who's red as a firetruck.

"Maybe a little" Ashton admits wrapping his arm around Luke who buries his face into Ashton's shoulder.

"We taught you well" Michael says.

"Luke and I started dating  _before_  you two!" Ashton exclaims.

"Details, details" Michael dismisses "now are we gonna set up the fire?"

"God we get distracted too easily we're like a bunch of ADHD kids on coffee" Calum says.

"That should've been our band name" Ashton says.

Once the fire is finally made they lay down blankets to sit one and Ashton gets out two more because it's kind of cold. Calum and Michael curl up in one and Ashton puts one around hisself like wings and cawing before 'swooping' down on Luke.

"Jeez Ash!" Luke giggles and Ashton nuzzles his face into the back of Luke's neck. Once they've got situated, Luke halfway between sitting and laying with his head on Ashton's chest, Michael speaks.

"Let's tell ghost stories" Michael suggests.

"Let's not" Luke says.

"Aww c'mon don't be a party pooper we have to tell ghost stories" Michael says.

"As long as they're not too scary" Luke says.

"Well then what's the point in that? Don't be such a pussy" Michael says.

"Hey if he doesn't want to tell ghost stories we don't have to tell them" Ashton says and Luke smiles gratefully at him.

"Sorry it's just forests freak me out and so do supernatural things" Luke says.

"Then why did you suggest we go camping?" Michael says.

"I-I" Luke stutters but Ashton cuts him off.

"Michael stop being a dick and Luke don't apologize you didn't do anything" he says.

"Okay I'm sorry Luke I just wanted to tell ghost stories but if you really are scared we don't have to" Michael says.

"Thanks" Luke says.

"Give me a hug" Michael says.

"Well you'll have to come over here I'm comfortable" Luke says.

"Ugh the things I do for friendship" Michael mutters pushing Calum off him.

"Ouch!" Calum exclaims.

"I'm sorry I was a dick, Lukey" Michael says hugging Luke. He hasn't even hugged him for seven seconds before Ashton's shoving him off.

"That's enough" he says.

"Jeez someone has jealousy issues" Michael mutters.

"You're the same way with Calum" Luke says.

"I am not" Michael argues.

"You are so" Calum confirms "and you're going to be the first person in history to be jealous of a blanket because I'm cuddling with it and not you since you so rudely shoved me."

"I can still cuddle you, you know" Michael says wrapping his arms around Calum who yelps.

"Get off me you hippo!" Calum shouts trying to shove Michael off but he's still in the blanket so it looks odd.

"They're such idiots" Luke says.

"We're a band of idiots, Lukey" Ashton says.

"I can't deny that" Luke giggles before yawning.

"You tired, Lukey?" Ashton asks trying to hide his fondness because Luke is too adorable.

Luke yawns again and rubs his eyes before nodding. And okay he really needs to not do that for the sake of Ashton's sanity.

"Can we go into the tent now?" Luke asks.

"Of course we can" Ashton says.

"We're going to bed now, goodnight losers" Ashton says to Michael and Calum, as he and Luke get up to go in their tent. Michael and Calum don't even acknowledge them as they're too busy making out,  _no surprise_.

"I hope they're quiet" Luke says sleepily.

"I hope so too" Ashton says.

Once they're settled into the tent Ashton presses a kiss to Luke's hair, who's settled on his chest.

"Goodnight Lukey, I love you" Ashton says.

"I love you too Irwie" Luke mumbles sleepily, burying his face further into Ashton's chest and falling asleep almost instantly.

Ashton smiles fondly pressing another kiss to the younger boy's hair.  _He really does have the cutest boyfriend in the world._


End file.
